A switched-mode power converter typically comprises a high side (HS) switch and a low side (LS) switch which are arranged in series between a HS potential and a LS potential. The HS switch and the LS switch are closed in a mutually exclusive manner, in order to couple the midpoint between the HS switch and the LS switch to the HS voltage or to the LS voltage in a mutually exclusive manner.
The duty cycle of the HS switch may be adapted in order to regulate the output voltage of the power converter in accordance to a target voltage. In a so called peak current mode, the duty cycle may be controlled in dependence of the current through the HS switch (which typically corresponds to the current through an inductor of the power converter).